


ACEO Art trading cards Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit

by Bethann



Series: Art Trading Cards  ACEO [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Illustrations, aceo, art trading card, hand drawing, miniature art, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are art trading cards, miniature works of art hand drawn by me on baseball card sized cards (2.5x3.5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ACEO Art trading cards Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit




End file.
